The present invention relates to personal bathing articles and more particularly to a double functional bathing strap which is not only cleansing the body but also massages the body of a bather.
The bathing and cleansing articles have various kinds. Nowadays, people like to soak in hot spring or warm water to clean and massage their body at same time in order to advance in good heath for themselves. Previously, the applicant disclosed a massage hand gloves which has bristles on one side and studs on other side to facilitate the bathers to simultaneously clean and massage their bodies. Because this glove is made of soft material, it would not hurt their skin but activate their strength. So as to make them felt very comfortable. Thereforce, to make this glove become popularity. However, this glove can not reach to the back of the body and has to prepare varied sizes to fit the hands of men or women and adults or children that costs great deal of labor to make the mould during manufacturing stage. If adopts a strap type instead of the glove, its length has at least 90 centimeter and/or more than 100 centimeter for the westerners. But to make so large mould is very difficult.